Call Me
by Anna-Morgause
Summary: A girl loses her Cell Phone, and things start to get interesting.
1. Mis Quinceanos

**Call Me**

By Anna-Morgause

**Description: **A girl loses her Cell Phone at a Hannah Montana/Jonas Brothers concert, and her life changes forever.

**Disclaimer: **You wanna know what I own? NOTHING!

**Quote of the Day:** "Rice moves. Oh wait nice moves. DON'T EAT IT." – Joe jonas

**Chapter One: Mis****Quinceanos**

My Name is Alexis Lewis, and this is the story of how a lost cell phone made my life a heck of a lot more interesting.

It all started at a concert…

…Maybe I'm getting ahead of myself; you need some background info:

Thursday, November 1st, 2007

It was an ordinary autumn morning, the air was crisp. Nothing all that unusual…

… Other than the fact it was my 15th birthday.

_Beep-Beep_

I groaned as my, (stupid,) phone alarm told me it was 6:20 AM. I turned the alarm off and lied in my bed, staring at the ceiling, for a moment. I took in a deep breath; I was _15. _(Well, technically not until 4:58, but that was beside the point.)

As I pulled myself out of bed and trudged to the bathroom, something told me that my 15th birthday was going to be anticlimactic.

I went along with my normal morning ritual: shower, get dressed, (watch whatever is on TV,) eat, brush my teeth/hair.

I looked at myself in the mirror.

I looked just like I did every other day. (Though, that was mostly attributed to the fact that I went to a Catholic High School, and thus, wore a uniform) I was a tall-ish, chubby _nobody _with brown hair, brown eyes, and glasses.

I sighed and went out into the Living room.

"_Awww_" My mother exclaimed, sappily, when she saw me.

"What?" I asked her, looking at her strangely

"My baby's _fifteen!_"

I smiled a little; at least my mom cared.

Then, my, older, brother walked past us.

"Did you wish your sister a happy birthday, Dillon?" She asked him, knowing full well that he hadn't

"Happy Birthday," He grunted

"What am I going to do with that boy?" My mother asked herself as she shook herself and readied herself for school. (She was a computer teacher at my old school)

I looked out the window in the kitchen, and saw a car pull in the driveway

"Shoot!" I exclaimed

"What is it, dear?" My mom asked, as she got her coffee

"Lauren's here!" I yelled as I rushed to get my things together.

Lauren was the daughter of our neighbors, the Greens (And technically, our neighbor.) Every Tuesday and Thursday, she would Drive my brother and I to our High School, on her way to her college. That day, she decided to come early.

I grabbed my backpack, Razor cell phone, and iPod Nano, (an early birthday present,) and rushed outside. I was soon followed by my brother.

We put out things in the trunk of her car and got in.

Inside of the car was Lauren, Her mother, and Lauren's younger sister, Nicole, (you was one year my junior)

"Good morning," I told them out of politeness

I received a chorus of 'good morning's in return.

There was no "Happy Birthday, Alexis." (That might have something to do with the fact that Nicole, the only one, other than my brother, who knew me well enough to know my birthday, and I weren't on the best of terms at the time)

I kept in a sigh and turned on my iPod. I scrolled through my options, (which there weren't a whole lot of, because I had only recently gotten it.) I quickly decided to listen to the Jonas Brothers; their songs always made me feel better.

_Hold On _seemed like a good fit, so, I picked it and turned up the volume:

_We don't have time left to regret,_

_It will take more than common sens__e_

_So stop your wondering take a stand_

_There's more to life than just to live_

_Cause an empty room can be so loud_

_Its too many tears to drown them out_

_So hold on, hold on, hold on, __hold__ on_

_One single smile a helping hand_

_Its__ not that hard to be a friend_

_So don't give up stand 'til the end_

_There's more to life than just to live_

_Cause an empty room can be so loud_

_Its too many tears to drown them out_

_So hold on, hold on, hold on, __hold__ on_

_When you love someone_

_And they break your heart_

_don't__ give up on love_

_Have faith, restart_

_Just hold on, hold on, hold on, __hold__ on_

_When it falls apart_

_And your feeling lost_

_All your hope is gone_

_don't__ forget to hold on, hold on_

_Cause an empty room can be so loud_

_Its too many tears to drown them out_

_So hold on, hold on, hold on, __hold__ on_

_When you love someone_

_And they break your heart_

_don't__ give up on love_

_Have faith, restart_

_Just hold on, hold on_

_Cause an empty room can be so loud_

_Its too many tears to drown them out_

_So hold on, hold on, hold on, __hold__ on_

_When you love someone_

_And they break your heart_

_don't__ give up on love_

_Have faith, restart_

_Just hold on, hold on, hold on, __hold__ on_

When the song ended, I realized that, maybe I should take it's lyrics to heart: I just needed to hold on.

Soon enough, we reached my school. I got out of the car and told the Greens goodbye. I walked from the parking lot to my locker...

…But on the way there, I was tackled.

Literally. My friend Bry tackled me. (Bry was tiny, so I didn't fall over or anything, but _still_)

"Ahh!" I screamed Shocked

"Stop yelling' people'll think you're weird!" Bry scolded

"Says the girl who just _tackled _me!"

"Details. Details." Bry said, literally waving her hand, as if to shoo away my defense.

"Any particular reason as to _why_ you tackled me?"

"No. Not really." Bry said, walking to the lockers

"What a way to greet a girl on her _fifteenth birthday!_"

"Oh, is that today?" Bry asked, feigning ignorance

"Bry! Don't tell me you forgot!" I said when we reached her locker

"Never! I actually got you the _best_ gift _ever!_" She said happily, doing the combination to her lock

"I'll see it when I believe it." I said skeptically as Bry opened her locker

"Then, guess who's gunna be a believer!" Bry said, smiling, a she wave some pieces of paper in front of my face.

"What are those?" I asked, as Bry kept waving the papers

"Your birthday present!!"

"Yay, pieces of paper: What I've always wanted," I said sarcastically, "You shouldn't have"

"Just look more at them more closely!" The girl said, shoving the papers in my face

I blinked, and let my eyes focus on them

"They're tickets" I stated, looking that the pieces of paper.

"Not just _any _tickets…" Bree said, as I took an even _closer _look.

"Oh. My. God." Was all I could say when I realized what they were.

Bry squealed in delight

"You got me Jonas Brothers Tickets!?" I asked, happy/shocked

"Yup!" Bry confirmed

Now, this might not _seem_ like a huge thing, but, it was. I was _obsessed_ with the Jonas Brothers. (Although, the obsewsion had only developed recently, it was an obsession none the less.)

"Bry, I love you!... In a totally, not-gay, way" I told my best friend

"Me too!!" Bry said, hugging me

"This is the _best _birthday gift _ever_" I said as I stared at the tickets, smiling

"I told you!" Bry said smiling

"This is… _Awesome-__Tastic_" I said, for lack of a better word

"Did you just make up a word?" Bry asked

"Yes!" I exclaimed happily

"I _love _it!" Bry exclaimed, "From now on, whenever something's cool, It's awesome-tastic!"

"Oh, my God!" I said, still shocked by the gift.

"Did I mention the- Drum roll please- Backstage passes?!" Bry said as she pulled two passes from her locker

"B-b-ba-backstage passes?!" I stuttered out, even more stunned than before

"Now, the Concert is Next Wednesday, which is cool, because we don't have school next Thursday." Bry explained, "So, all that's left is to decide who we're going with: either _my_ mom can drop us off or _your _mom can."

"But, that's not important right now!" I cried, surprised that she could even think about stuff like that, "Bry, have I told you that you're my _best _friend?"

"Not _today_"

"Well, Bry, you're my best friend! And did I mention how much I love you?"

"Yes, but, you can elaborate more if you want to…" Bry joked

_BRIING _

"Shoot! The warning bell!"

"You gotta go to your locker?" Bry asked. That girl knew me to well.

"Yeah!..." I yelled as I ran to my locker, but then I ran back to say, "And, Bry, thanks for the gift" I hugged Bry, and ran towards my locker again.

As I hurriedly opened my locker and got my books, I couldn't help but smile. Maybe my fifteenth birthday wouldn't be so bad after all.

**A/N: **Look, I know, I have, like, six _other_ stories in progress, but I _had_ to write this. The idea wouldn't leave me alone!

**PS: **The Jonas Brothers are gunna appear soon enough.

**PPS: **I'm really sorry if this sucks or is too short, or anything like that.

**End Quote: **"We were signing autographs and there was this one girl and she just started crying, and we didn't know what to do. So we just sort of waved and she was crying even more. We felt so bad. We didn't know what to do." – Kevin Jonas


	2. First Impressions or Lack Thereof

**Call Me**

By Anna-Morgause

**Description: **A girl loses her Cell Phone at a Hannah Montana/Jonas Brothers concert, and her life changes forever.

**Disclaimer: **You wanna know what I own? NOTHING!

**Quote of the Day:** "Kevin has Starbucks radar in his head. We'll be on the road, and he'll be like, 'Two miles – Starbucks' He can smell it...and every time he's right!" – Joe Jonas

**A/N: **Before I Begin, I just wanna clarify: This is set in the Hannah Montana Universe, not ours.

mizzfreak: Yes, Ma'am!

NickJoeKevinJMyLoves: Yeah! I'm super glad you like it!

NoFate2608: Really, you liked it? Tell me what exactly so I can reproduce it, mass-market it and then sell if for unreasonable prices. (jk!) Seriously, though, what did you like?

lovedreamwish: Awesome possum!

CodyLinleyluva: If it makes you feel better, I live in the US, and have never been to one of their concerts… (Plus, you gotta remember the song, _Australia _)

Baybee.Kayked.Fever: You think it's original? Awesome! You like the idea? _More_ Awesome!

briOTHfan07: Okie-Dokie!!

Best.At.Being.Me: Maybe… Maybe Not…

gmv45: Yay! People like my fic! Whoo!

**Chapter Two:**** First Impressions, or Lack Thereof**

"OhMyGodOhMyGodOhMy_GOD_!" I practically screamed as we neared the Staple Center, (Where the concert was going to be)

"Ya know, I don't think you've yelled 'Oh My God' enough times yet." Bry said wryly, covering her ears

"I'm sorry;" I apologized, "it's just that I'm so excited! I get to meet the Jonas Brothers today!!"

"And Hannah Montana is Chopped Liver?" Bry asked

"Is she a band of three super-hot brothers?" I asked

"No" Bry replied

"Then, she might as well be" I said as I looked out the window

"Then what am I?" Bry asked. (As if she didn't already know)

"My bestest friend _evar__!…__Duh_" I replied, as if she had asked the world's stupidest question (and she basically _did_)

"But I'm not a band of three super-hot brothers" Bry said, confusedd

"Yes, but, _you _got me passes so I can _meet_ a band of three super-hot brothers."

"Technically, _I _got them" Mrs. Smith, Bry's mom, interjected

"Hush, Mother!"

"Mrs. Smith, you're _never_ chopped liver to me" I told the older woman, and it was true. She was like a second mother to me.

"Thanks, Sweetie, that means a lot."

"No problem"

"Does that mean I _am _Chopped liver?!" Bry said, feigning hurt

"That's not what I meant!" I said, nervous that I had upset her

"Lexi!" Bry said, shocked that I took her seriously, "Calm Down! I was joking!"

"Oh, yeah, I-I knew that…" I said, trying to play it cool, (and failing miserably)

"_Sure you did_" Bry said, not believing me.

"Oh!" I shouted suddenly

"What is it!? What's Wrong?!" Bry asked, worried by my sudden outburst.

"We're _here!_" I exclaimed

"Are oka-" Mrs. Smith began

"OhMyGodOhMyGodOhMy_GOD_!" I said/screamed happily, cutting her off

"Yeah, Mom, she's okay"

So, Bry's Mom dropped us off and gave us a pick up time, (that I honestly can't remember,) and Bry and I made our way backstage.

I was anxious as I waited for the concert to start. As much as I loved the Jonas Brothers, I had never seen them perform Live.

When they finally started playing, it wasn't what I quite expected…

It was a _million _times better!!

Both Hannah and the Jonas Brothers sang all of the songs from their newer albums, (which of course, Bry and I knew all the words to.)

It was the most exciting/wonderful thing I had experienced in my fifteen years on this earth.

No matter what anyone says, there is _nothing _like seeing your favorite artists perform live.

After the show was over, a hyper girl, about our age, in a, short, fuchsia, wig told Hannah that Bry and I were there, and she came over to us.

"Hey, I'm Hannah," The blonde pop star said as she approached us.

"I know!" Bry said, _way_ more excitedly than I thought she would

I stared at Bry, who knew she was such a Hannah Fan?

"Okay, the Jonas Brothers are off doing… something, so, It's just me for now. They'll be here later."

"I'm Alexis, " I said, confidently introducing myself

"But, you can call her Lexi; everyone does. I'm Bry by the way"

"No they don't!" I said, embarrassed

Hannah laughed

"Is it okay if I call you Lexi?"

"You're a rich pop star, sweetheart, you can call me 'Bobo the Clown' for all I care" I told her earnestly

She laughed again

"You're different then most of the fans" she said, smiling

"Is that a good thing?" I asked, now nervous

"Oh, it's just that of the people I meet here are either ten-year olds or screaming teenage girls, who are here for-"

"-The Jonas Brothers" I muttered said, cutting Hannah off, staring off behind her.

"Yeah," Hannah said, turning to see what I was looking at, and she realized that the Jonas Brothers had finally arrived.

"Hey, Hannah" Joe said, as he and his brother's came and stood next to us.

"Oh, hi, guys, this is Lexi," Hannah said, pointing to me, and then she pointed at Bry, "and This is Bry"

"Hi, I'm Kevin" Kevin said extending a hand for me to shake, (which I did, feebly, though)

"I'm Joe" Said the second oldest brother as he shook my hand

"And I'm Nick" Nick said, and I shook his hand , too. But when he let it go, it fell limply to my side.

When they introduced themselves, there was no "Oh My God!" there was no, "Hello," nor a "I love your music," or "I'm a _huge _fan" There was nothing. I couldn't speak

Literally. I tried several times, but only a few meager squeaks came out.

"Is she okay?" Nick asked after a few moments

"Ummm, I'm not sure…" Hannah told them, then she turned to me, "Lexi? Are you okay"

I gulped and managed to say "I-I'm fine"

"Do you _normally _freeze up like that?" Joe asked me

"Joe!" Kevin said as he smacked his brother upside his head.

"No, I'm sorry," I said, hanging my head in shamed. My face was redder than a tomato

"Hey, Don't feel bad." Nick told me, "Joe didn't mean it like that, right, Joe?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry." Joe said, obviously feeling bad.

"I-It's okay" I stuttered

Why was I stuttering?!

I _never_ stuttered!

_NEVER!_

"So, what'd you guys think of the show?" Hannah asked

"It was awesome!" I practically shouted, all of the sudden, trying to counteract my earlier inability to speak

Everyone looked at me, and I my face flushed again

"I-I really liked it…" I blushed, looking a the floor

Then, there was a bit of an awkward silence

"…Awkward…"

"Shut up, Joe"

"So, is there any special reason you guys came to they show?" Kevin asked, trying to make small talk

"Oh, this is my birthday present to Lexi" Bry explained

"When's your birthday?" Nick asked me

"I just turned fifteen on the 1st" I answered quietly

"I turn fifteen this month, too!" Hannah said, excitedly

"I know," I said, looking at my feet.

All of the sudden, Bry's Phone Rang

_Briing-Briing_

"I better go get that," Bry told us as she opened her phone and stepped a little bit away.

"So…" Joe said, to Fill the silence

"So…" Hannah Repeated

"Lexi," Bry called as she walked back towards us, "My mom's gunna have to pick us up early"

"O-okay" I said, disappointed

"Do you guys have to go right now?" Hannah asked

"No," Bry told her, "But it'd be a good idea"

Bry and I said goodbye, and They all bid us farewell.

"Man, I wish I had a picture with them or something…" I said as Bry and I walked away.

"Then go ask them for one!"

"No, Way in He-"

"Lexi wants to ask you something!" Bry said, pushing me towards the Jonas Brothers

I shot Bry a quick death-glare

"Umm, c-can I have a picture with you guys?" I asked, extraordinarily nervous, I then quickly added "I promise I won't out it on the internet or sell it or anything!"

They all looked at me strangely, (but what else was new?) and I felt myself blush. (I actually felt it!)

"Uhh, sure" Nick said, looking at his brothers, who nodded.

"I'll take it with your phone, 'kay?"

"'Kay" I muttered as the Jonas Brothers came closer.

I stood in the middle, Jot to my right, and Nick to my left. Next to Nick was Hannah, and Kevin stood next to Joe.

I smiled nervously as Bry took the picture, (And she took _forever_ because she had to find "the right angle"!)

"Thanks…" I said, blushing, after the picture was, (_finally,_) taken.

"No problem" Nick told me

Wait- was he blushing, too?

Even if he was, it was probably because he was standing next to Hannah. Everyone, (and their sister,) knew that there was _something _between.

Suddenly, A man came up and whispered something in Kevin's ear

"Umm, we gotta go now…" The Eldest Jonas told his brothers and Hannah, and then he turned to me and said "bye"

Then the man and Kevin left

"Bye" Nick said, waving slightly, going in the same direction that his brother had gone.

"Yeah, bye" Joe said, as he left

"It was nice meeting you," Hannah told me, following the brothers

And that was it.

They were gone

It was probably never going to see them again.

I sighed and took my phone from Bry, and opened up the picture.

I stared at it.

There I was, standing next to the _Jonas Brothers_,(and Hannah Montana, but if you remember, she might as well be chopped liver,) living _every _teenage girl's dream…

…But something felt… _wrong_

Okay, maybe not _wrong_, but… incomplete.

It was as if there was something _missing_

"Why do you look so sad? You just met the Jonas Brothers! And We have Proof!"

"It's just that… They're not gunna remember me. I'm just gunna be a faceless nobody in a long line of fans they've met."

"Lexi…"

"Your mom's waiting." I said moodily as I put my cell phone away…

…Or, as I _thought_ I put my cell phone away.

**A/N: **I have_ absolutely nothing_ against Hannah Montana or Miley Cyrus, but, If you got to choose between Hannah and the Jonas Brothers, come on, you'd all choose the Jonas Brothers.

**PS: **I have literally _no_ idea what it's like when you meet People after shows and stuff, so don't sue me if I messed up.

**End Quote: **(To a screaming fan over the phone)"Oh my gosh, Emily, are you alive? (The fan keeps screaming,) "Aah! I think she's getting attacked by a cougar!" – Joe Jonas


	3. Lost & Found

**Call Me**

By Anna-Morgause

**Description: **A girl loses her Cell Phone and things start to get interesting

**Disclaimer: **You wanna know what I own? NOTHING!

**Quote of the Day: **"They're called _Pop_Tarts"- Nick Jonas

CodyLinleyluva: Has Joe ever _not _been hilarious?

Cetacean: Whoo! I'm original! (Or at least that chapter was!) PS: _All_ Uniforms suck

Baybee.Kayked.Fever: Lexi's a very pessimistic character when it comes to personal things.

briOTHfan07: Really? I wasn't sure if that's how it works or not! PS: I'd pick them, too!

MyJonasSensesAreTingling3: Spanish homework?! Who would do Spanish homework on the way to a Jonas Brothers Concert?! PS: Take a Breath Always makes mefeel better

YouNeedJonasBrothersToLive: Ahem, that typo has now been fixed. I'm glad you got a laugh or two, (or eighty-even,) out of it though

gmv45: I love the fact that you love it!

RandomnessityOVERlooked: Joe is so funny, isn't he? PS: That's not to many 'y's

thatisthequestion: Whoa! that's Awesome-tastic!

luv me xoxo GossipGal: Honestly? I don't know right now

lovedreamwish: I just googled 'Jonas Brothers quotes'

tennchick15: You love it? Yes! I'm sorry if I didn't updason enough!

mmvok: Oh My Gosh! I'm so sorry! That Sucks! Did you at least get a refund?

MileCyrusLove: Yay! It's a good start! But why is there a question marknext to thankies? (Just like that)

**Chapter Three: ****Lost and Found**

"Oh my God!" I cried as I slumped down on Bry's couch and buried my face in my hands

"Lexi, it's not that bad" Bry said, trying to make me feel better

"Not that bad?!" I exclaimed, sitting up, "Not that bad?!?!"

"You just lost your cell"

"Wrong! I lost my cell _again!__"_ I corrected her, thoroughly upset, "My mom is going to _brutally_ _murder_ me!"

"Lexi, what am I supposed to do? We've turned my house and my mom's car upside down looking for it! The only other place it could be is…!" Bry trailed off mid-sentence

"…At the concert" I finished for her, slumping down in my seat again

"Lex, I'm so sorry! It's my fault. _I_ used your phone to take the picture" Bry apologized unnecessarily; we both knew that I had just been careless.

"No, its not your fault…" I told her, accepting my fate, "I guess I'm just going to have to tell my mom the truth: that I lost my phone"

"Maybe we missed it!" Bry said, getting a second wind of optimism

"Bry…"

"Just try calling it one more time," Bry requested as she handed me _her _cell phone, or rather, shoved her cell phone at me, "and I'll see if I can hear it"

"Okay…" I said, giving in

I dialed my cell phone number and listened to it ring

Then, much to my surprise, a, somewhat familiar, male voice answered with a "Hello?"

"W-who is this?" I asked, nervously

"Excuse me?" The person asked. From his voice, I guessed that he was about my age.

"Who are you and what are you doing with my cell phone?" I asked, mustering up all of my confidence.

"Look, I found this phone at a concert and I was going to return it as soon as I figured out who it belonged to" He told me, and though his voice sounded sincere, something in my heart said that there was something more to his story, like he wasn't telling me something.

"A likely story. Now Tell me who you are!"

"You're not going to believe me" he said simply

"Just tell me." I said as I started becoming annoyed

He took a deep breath

"My name's Nick"

"Do you have a last name, 'Nick'?" I asked, still suspicious of him

"Yeah" 'Nick' told me

"Well?" I said, irritated by the fact that he hadn't told me his entire name already

"Jonas" He said simply, if a bit sadly.

I was silent for a moment, mentally connecting the dots.

"…Pardon?" I said eventually,

"I'm Nick Jonas" He said as he finally stopped dancing around the matter

"Like Nick Jonas would have my phone," I said after I decided that the very idea of him being Nick Jonas was preposterous, "now who are you really?"

Just then, I heard a couple of, (male,) Voices in the background of the call

"Nick, are you still messing with that girl's phone?" I heard one of the voices ask

"Joe, shut up" Nick told the person, trying to ignore him

"Come on, man, how many times do we have to tell you? You're never going to see her again, just give the phone to charity, or something" A different, slightly older-sounding, voice said

"Guy's, she's on the phone, be quiet!" 'Nick' said, trying to hear me, (even though I hadn't said a word since I heard the voices; I was intrigued by them)

"Yeah right, give me that" 'Joe' said and I'm pretty sure that he snatched my phone from 'Nick'

"Hey!" Nick exclaimed,

"Hi, I'd like a pepperoni Pizza," Joe told me, joking, still not believing his brother.

"Joe, stop!" Nick said, while I assume he tried to get my phone back

"What the Hell is going on?!" I said, confused and even more annoyed than before

"Wow, there's actually a girl on the phone." 'Joe' told the other person in the room, (that wasn't 'Nick',)"She sounds really angry, too"

"Really?" The, still unnamed, person, said, surprised, "Nick what'd you say to her?"

"Nothing," 'Nick' replied, just as annoyed as I was, "I was interrupted by my extremely annoying older brothers"

"What's your name?" 'Joe' asked me

"Who are you people and why the fudge do you have my cell phone!?!?" I practically screamed, incredibly irritated by both my lack of understanding of what was happening and the fact that these crazy people had my phone

"I think it might actually be her." 'Joe' told the other person, who I assumed to be his brother

"I can hear you!!" I said, angry at being ignored

Then, I heard what I guessed was 'Nick' taking my phone back, because, the next person to speak to me was him:

"Umm, I'm sorry about that," He apologized, "my brothers are total idiots, but you've got to believe me, I really am Nick Jonas and all I want is to return your phone."

"That's not really all he wants," The other brother said loudly, so I could hear him, "Right Nicky Boy?"

"Be quiet, Kevin" 'Nick' told him

"Okay, I'm not entirely sure I believe you," I honestly told the boy, "_but_, I really need my phone back, so is there anyway we can arrange for you to give it to me or I go pick it up or something?"

"Yeah, umm, can you make it to Lewis Street in an hour?" 'Nick' asked

"I guess"

"I'll see you then"

"I guess you will"

_Click_

I closed Bry's cell as she came inside. She looked frazzled.

"I'm so Sorry, Lexi!" Bry said, apologizing again, "I looked all over the car again, but I couldn't find it!"

"I think I did" I said, handing my friend her phone, God knows it wasn't safe in my hands.

"huh?" Bry said with a look of utter confusion on her face

"Some guy, claiming to be _Nick Jonas_, answered my phone and he says he'll give it to me at the Lewis Street in an hour" I explained when I realized that what I said didn't make a lick of sense to her.

"OMG!" Bry shouted excitedly, her anxiety from moments before gone, "Nick Jonas has your phone?! How cool is that!?"

"Bry, what if it isn't him, and it's just some freak who wants to mess with me?" I asked her, my inner pessimism getting the better of my hope of meeting Nick Jonas again

"Who cares?! We're gunna find out! Now come on, we only have an hour to get you ready and get there!" Bry said, as she dragged me to her room, so she could act like I was a life size Barbie Doll, (Without the huge chest and tiny waist, that is.)

.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.

.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.

I nervously checked my watch as I walked to the meeting place, (Bry had dropped me off not to far from Lewis Street, but she refused to go further saying "How's is gunna look to Nick if you show up with your best friend?")

I was late and I knew it. Bry's idea of 'getting me ready' was making me try everything in her closet, deciding that none of it was good enough and actually _going out _to buy me an outfit.

I looked down at the hot pink baby doll top, skinny jeans and silver flats she picked out. I had to admit, as much time as getting the outfit ate up, I looked pretty good.

Glancing around the area, I saw two guys throwing a football around and another one wearing a baseball cap, with dark curly hair, poorly, hidden underneath it.

As I walked closer, the one wearing the cap approached me and took off his hat. I recognized him immediately

"Oh My God" I said, (involuntarily,) when I saw him.

"You know, somehow, I was expecting that"

"You're Nick Jonas" I said, dumbfounded. But, wouldn't you be? If someone who had your missing cell phone told you that they were Nick Jonas, would you believe them? I think not.

"Yeah, I am"

"I-I'm so sorry! I should have believed you!" I said, feeling like a total fool

"Its no problem," He said to reassure me, although, it didn't work all that well, "If I were in your situation, I wouldn't have believed me"

"If you were in my situation you'd be a fifteen-year-old girl" I muttered

Immediately after I finished talking, I covered my mouth with my hand.

And then He laughed.

At Me!

Nick Jonas laughed at me! (And _not_ in a good way!)

"I cannot believe I just said that out loud" I said, mortified

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to laugh at you." He apologized, seeming to be embarrassed himself, "I mean, I didn't laugh _at_ you I… laughed _near_ you"

"I-its okay, people laugh at me all the time. But, not in a bad way! Not that you laughed at me in a bad way." I ranted, and then covered my mouth again, and a muffled, "Oh My God" escaped my lips.

He laughed again

Now, I'm pretty sure that about this point, my face was roughly the color of a fire truck…

And I couldn't talk

AGAIN!

"Um, here's your phone" He said, obviously noticing my inability to speak, as he handed me my pink Razor

"Th-thanks" I managed to stutter out as I clutched my phone

Wow, this _really _wasn't going well.

"Our tour bus is gunna leave soon," He told me, pointing to a bus behind him, "so… Bye"

"Bye" I said, disappointed, in both myself and the fact that he had to leave

He started walking towards the bus and if I could have kicked myself, I would have!

That was my chance to make an impression!

I groaned and ran a hand through my long-ish brown hair, as I walked away, mentally cursing myself for making a fool out of myself... again

I sighed and looked at my phone, making sure everything was the same, (and it was.) I put my phone in my purse and looked up to see a football flying at my head.

**A/N: **(01/05/08) OhMyGod! (I've been channeling my inner Lexi) You know what I just heard!? The Jonas Brothers are going to have a new CD coming out July 8th!!!!! (I know you guys probably read abut this, like, two weeks ago, or something, but, I just heard about it and I'm very excited)

**PS:** About the meeting place, I couldn't think of anything, so I just thought of a random street name. I wasn't really picturing a real place when I wrote this.

**End Quote:**"An Egg Doesn't Say 'Crack This'" - Joe Jonas


	4. My Head Hurts

**Call Me**

By Anna-Morgause

**Description: **A girl loses her Cell Phone at a Hannah Montana/Jonas Brothers concert, and things start to get interesting

**Disclaimer: **You wanna know what I own? NOTHING!

**Quote of the Day: **(Talking about his many fans that want to marry him) "It's a litle scary thinking of thousands of girfriends and wivs, but its nice" - Joe Jonas

l-NonToxic-l: Okay, maybe this isn't ASAP, but a least it's an update

CodyLinleyluva: It was Funny?! Cool!

MileyCyrusLove: Aww, I'm sorry that you were tired, but I'm super-happy that you like last chapter!

Cetacean: I can't wait for he new CD, either!

joejonaslovera.k.a-alyssajonas: I just googled 'Jonas Brothers Quotes'

Best.At.Being.Me: Okay, this is, like, six days later than you said you wanted, but I had writer's Block!

luv me xoxo GossipGal: I was _gunna_ do that, but, then I decided on something else

JoBrosLover91: I _wish _I had a MySpace. My mom won't let me have one. It's fantastic that you like my stories, though! PS: I've got a gift?! Awesome!... What is it? (jk)

briOTHfan07: I know, the CD coming out does seem a little far off, but, Whatevs, I can wait... I guess... PS: Kevin did say that

RandomnessityOVERlooked: Yeah, I think that paticular conversation they had was hilarious, too!

MyJonasSensesAreTingling3: Amazing? Realisitc? Really? That is so awesome! PS: No worries about the ranting, I've been known to rant, myself.

AllAgainstSanJose: I'm glad you like my writing, but, I don't think that I got your question

BoredHpfan: Sorry if the update didn't come soon enough.

mmvok: At least you get to go to the one on The second!

**Chapter Four: My Head Hurts**

.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.

.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.

Now, I don't remember a whole lot after I saw the Football.

I _do, _however, remember just standing there like a deer in headlights. My eyes were wide, my mouth was gaping and I could _tell _that this was going to hurt.

I think I heard someone say "Oh, Crap" right before the Football hit my head and then, every thing went black

.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.

.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.

"Remind me again why she's in _my _bunk" I heard an annoyed voice say as I drifted back into consciousness

"You're the one who hit her on the head!" A different, also familiar, voice said angrily

I groaned a little; My head ached _and _I was hearing voices…

…Really familiar voices at that

"Guys, be quiet, you'll wake her up!" A third voice whisper-yelled

"If she didn't wake up when Joe dropped her-" the second voice started

"-I didn't _drop_ her; She _fell_!-" The first voice, who I now assumed to be Joe, interrupted

Did I know even know a Joe?

Was _I_ the person they were talking about?

If so, Why did this "Joe" person drop me?!

"-You just keep thinking that, Joe. Besides, Don't we want her to wake up?" The second person asked,

Who was he?

His voice: It seemed so familiar, like I had heard it a million times before.

"What are we gunna say to her when she does?" The third voice asked, "'Hi, Joe hit you on the head, so we kidnapped you'"

"Okay, number one, Nick was supposed to catch that ball," Joe said, defending his actions, "and, number two we didn't kidnap her"

"We took her someplace against her will!" The person who whisper-yelled practically yelled.

Ironic, Huh?

So, whoever "Joe" was, he hit me on the head with a football

…A football; that does sound vaguely familiar… but why?

"How was I supposed to know the bus was gunna start moving?"

A bus?

Were we on a bus?

Since when.

"You know, we can go to jail for this" The whisper-yell person said

By now, I was awake, (or awake _enough_) and I decided, for better or for worse, to open my eyes and sit up, because if there was a crime involved, I totally had a right to know.

… and none of them noticed

"We aren't going to jail" A curly haired boy, who was about my age, said

"Well, Nick probably won't, they'll just send him to Juvy" Joe said

I looked at them.

Joe…

Nick…

Could they be…?

They were, weren't they?

"Ahem," I cleared my throat, gathering up my confidence

"Dude, she's awake!" The first voice, (Joe,)said, looking at me

"Really?" The person I assumed to be Kevin said, turning towards me

"Lexi, are you okay?" The person behind the second voice, who I was positive was Nick Jonas asked

"You remember her name?" Joe asked him,

"Yes, unlike you, I have an actual attention span." Nick told Joe, rolling his eyes

"Where am I?" I asked timidly, looking around

"Umm, you're on our tour bus," Nick answered

"On _my _bed" Joe added, obviously still upset about that.

"Shut up, Joe" Kevin said

"What's going on and why does my head hurt so much?"

"Joe hit you on the head with a football, so we kidnapped you" Nick told me, practically quoting his brother

Both Kevin and Joe stared at him

"What?! it's true!"

"Nick, _Joe's _supposed to be the stupid one!" Kevin told him

"Yeah," Joe agreed, "I'm Supposed to be the- Hey!"

"Lexi, we didn't kidnap you… per say" Kevin said, trying to make me feel better

"This is the _weirdest _dream I've _ever_ had. Even weirder than the one with the aliens" I said looking at them.

It had to be a dream

What else could it be?

"Lexi, you aren't dreaming"

There was no way it wasn't a dream, I mean, I didn't even remember how I got on the bus or why I was even near their bus.

"Yes, I am, there is no way that any of this could possibly be re-" I started to tell them, then, Joe pinched my arm, "OW! Why did you pinch me!?" I asked, annoyed and shocked as I rubbed my arm where he pinched me

"To show you that you're not dreaming" He said simply as Nick, Kevin and I stared at him

"…What?" I said eventually

"You know, that whole 'pinch me I'm dreaming' thing." Joe said, acting as if he hadn't done anything out of the ordinary, "It hurt, so you're not dreaming"

"But did you have to pinch her?" Nick asked, still shocked

"What? It's not like I smacked her"

"But, you did hit her on the head with a football" Kevin muttered

"For the Last time, Nick was supposed to catch that!" Joe said as he heard Kevin

"My back was turned!" Nick countered

"I _need_ to stop watching TV before I go to bed" I muttered to myself as I watched them bicker

"It doesn't matter; you still knocked her out, Joe!" Kevin said

"Although, I have to admit, my dreams are usually more abstract than this." I said, still watching

"She wouldn't even have been in my way if _Nick_ could catch!"

"Like the one with the unicorn" I said, remembering a few of my stranger dreams

Now, _that _dream was really abstract

"Because I _totally _have eyes in the back of my head!" Nick said sarcastically

"Or the one with the giant spider"

That one was just scary

"You do?! How Come you never told me?!"

"Joe, Nick, just shut up, we've still got a kidnapped girl here!" Kevin said reminding them of my presence (and _why _they were fighting)

"Still, this is, by far, my strangest dream."

And, it was a lot stranger than any dream I could remember

(Though, to be fair, I didn't remember half of my dreams)

"Lexi," Nick said, turning to me, "you've got to believe us, this isn't a dream: You lost your cell phone at the concert and today you came to pick it up, but then Joe hit you on the head with a football, so we brought you on the bus and then the bus started moving, and now we're on our way to San Diego"

"And I think we all know what San Diego means in German" Joe joked, smiling

"But, San Diego is Spanish" Nick said, looking confused (and really cute, might I add)

"Nick, I'll explain it to you one day, when you're older" Joe said, patting Nick on the back

"San Diego? But, I live in the San Fernando Valley"

"Yeah, that's the problem" Kevin said

"So, what's gunna happen?" I asked

They all looked at each other, as if they were trying to see if the others had an answer to that question

"… We have no idea" Kevin said, eventually

"Hey, guys are you back here?" I heard a male voice call from the front of the bus, as the doors opened. Apparently were at a rest stop

"No!" Nick shouted as a response, triggering stares from his older brothers

"Did you and Joe, like, switch brains or something?" Kevin asked

"I know, this is getting ridiculous" Joe said as a guy came near us

"Hi…" The guy, who had a goatee and wore an oversized sweatshirt, said as I jumped up, hitting my head on the bunk above me, "Why is there a girl on your bunk?"

"There's a perfectly reasonable explanation for that" Joe told him

"And it is?" The goatee-guy asked

"Give us a little bit, we'll get back to you on that"

"Mike, this is Lexi," Kevin introduced me

"Joe hit her on the head with a football, so we kidnapped her" Nick explained

"Okay, let's just _pretend _that makes sense" Joe told him

"Hi," I said weekly, my head still throbbing from hitting my head on the top bunk, (not to mention the whole 'getting knocked out' thing)

"… What?"

"If it makes you feel better, _I _didn't believe them either"

.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.

.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.

"What are you guys gunna do? We can't keep Lexi back here forever" Mike said as I felt the bus stop

"I'm still here ya know" I said, annoyed that they were talking like I wasn't right there

"We know, Lexi"

"Who knows what? The voice of

"Hannah?!"

"What are you guys hiding?" The blonde Pop star asked as she reached us

"Nothing!"

"Guy Stuff" Nick said, trying to hide me by standing in front of me

"Move over, boy" Hannah said, pushing Nick aside

"Hannah, Don't!" Joe exclaimed

"Lexi?" Hannah asked when she saw me

"Hi?"

.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.

.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.

"You need to Call someone and tell them you're okay" Nick told me. He was so cute when he was concerned

"There is no way they're gunna believe me!" I told him, "_I_ wouldn't believe me!"

"No offense, But You wouldn't believe a lot of things, Lexi" Joe said as he handed me my phone

"He has a point" Nick commented

I took in a deep breath and dialed Bry's cell phone number

I half-hoped she wouldn't pick up...

...But she did

"Hello?"

"Bry?"

"Lexi?!" The girl exclaimed when she heard my voice, "Oh my Gosh, where are you?!"

"You're not gunna believe this…"

"Just tell them, Lexi" Joe encouraged me

"Who was that?" Bry asked when she heard Joe over the phone

"No one" I told her, dismissing the question

"Hey!" Joe said, upset that he was 'no one'

"Be quiet, Boy!" Hannah told Joe, "Lexi's trying to have a phone conversation"

"Lexi, where are you?" Bry asked, still in the dark

There was another deep breath on my part

"…I'm on the Jonas Brother's tour bus" I told her honestly

"Really?! That is so awesome! No, it's Awesome-_tastic_!" Bry said excitedly. She was _so_ not helping my headache

"…Just like that?" I asked, more to myself than here

I was shocked that she would believe me, but, I had to remember, Bryanne Smith was an optimist by definition.

"What?" She asked when she heard me

"Nuthin'" I muttered

"Oh my gosh! This is so cool!" "Can I talk to one of them?!"

"Bry!!" I said, shocked that she would think of that at a time like his, "This isn't the time!"

"Sorry," She apologized, "too much?"

"A little"

"So you've been on the tour bus this whole time?" Bry asked me

"More or less" I answered

"What's it like?"

"I don't know, I've only seen the back" I told her, fiddling with the hem of my top

"What? How does that work?"

Then, I realized that what I said didn't really make sense

"I got knocked out-" I started to explain

"- by Joe-" Nick interrupted

"-By Joe-" I repeated

"-Hey!-" Joe said, upset

"-Shut up!-" Kevin reprimanded him

"Wait- Joe _Jonas?_"

"Yup" I confirmed

"That is so cool!" Bry said, probably smiling like an idiot

"_Okay_, moving on…" I said, kinda weirded out, "No one really knows that I'm here"

"What?!" My friend exclaimed,

I took another deep breath

"… And we're on our way to San Diego,"

"We don't live in San Diego!" She said, finally realizing the gravity of the situation

"Really? I thought we did" I said, sarcastically

"Lexi, does this mean you're going on tour with them?" She asked, curious

"What?! No!" I exclaimed, the idea was entirely preposterous, why would they want someone like me on tour with them? "…At least I think it doesn't"

"Then, what's gunna happen?"

"I don't know…" I told her quietly, "and neither does anyone else"

"What are all of you kids doin' back here?" A man with a southern accent asked, coming towards us

"Daddy?!" Hannah exclaimed

"Lexi, quick get off the phone, we have to hide you!" Joe said as he took my phone away from me and closed it

"What?!" I exclaimed as I was pushed around in the commotion

Someone grabbed me from behind, covered my mouth and we were both shoved back onto Joe's Bunk.

.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.

.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.

**A/N: **Look! Did you guys see Oliver?! (AKA Mike) 'Cuz he was totally there.

**PS:** I don't think I mentioned Lola, but she's still on tour with them (Hannah, and the Jonas Brothers)

**End Quote:** "Nicholas got attacked once by about 30 screaming girls" - Kevin Jonas


	5. Just A Little Bit Longer

**Call Me**

By Anna-Morgause

**Description: **A girl loses her Cell Phone at a Hannah Montana/Jonas Brothers concert, and things start to get interesting

**Disclaimer: **You wanna know what I own? NOTHING!

**Quote of the Day:** "On the streets, we call each other crazy names! Usually it's Thunder Bolt, Lightning Bolt and Fierce Tiger."- Joe Jonas

CodyLinleyluva: It was funny? Yes!!

HYPERLINK " I literally have no idea when or where Kevin said that, I just looked up quotes… It was in character? Awesome-Tastic! (Although, I think you'll be disappointed by this chapter…)

JoBrosLover91: I luvs Pogo Sticks! About the MySpace: It's a mixture of My mom being paranoid about internet predators and the fact that people lie about their ages and stuff on MySpace.

MitchelIsSmokin: I'm so glad you liked it!

briOTHfan07: But you realize it now, right?

MileyCyrusLove: Wait No longer!

BoredHpfan: This is awesome?! You're awesome!

DesiSurSur: Lexi has some pretty weird dreams

luv me xoxo GossipGal: Well, They didn't want to tell anyone at all, and, Besides, Lola doesn't know yet, either.

XDebsX: Sorry if this isn't soon enough

**Chapter Five: ****Just a Little Bit Longer**

.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.

.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.

There I was, on Joe's bed, with him behind me, his hand covering my mouth. My face, of course, was flushed. Everyone crowded around us to hide us, but they faced the Southern Man, (whom I had yet to see.)

"What are y'all doin' back here?" The man asked, as everyone subconsciously backed up, getting closer to Joe and me.

"Nuthin', Daddy" Hannah lied

"Absolutely nothing, Robbie Ray" Kevin told the man,

Robbie Ray, was it?

I couldn't help but think that it was a strange name

But, hey, so is Hannah Montana

"Yeah, it's not like we're hiding someone on Joe's bed or something." Nick said, channeling his inner Joe. Everyone glared at him, "What? We're Not"

"Kay, Daddy, bye. Have fun. See ya later." Hannah said, moving away from the group. I briefly saw her push the man, (Her father?) away from us through the gap she left.

"Where's Joe?" I heard Robbie Ray asked, as Hannah came back into the half-circle that surrounded Joe and I

"Who's Joe?" Nick asked

"Your _brother_"

"Oh, _that _Joe"

"We haven't seen him" Kevin Quickly told Robbie Ray

"Are you hidin' him 'cuz he hurt himself again? I swear, that boy's clumsy"

"Hey!" Joe exclaimed, giving us up.

Realizing that it was pointless, the group moved away and Robby Ray saw us.

"Oh, Hi, Robbie Ray, Didn't see ya there…" Joe said, trying to play it cool, even though his hand was still over my mouth, "So, How's it going?"

.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.

.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.

"So, let me get this straight:" Robbie Ray said, then he pointed to me, "You lost your cell phone" He turned to Nick, "You found it," and then to Joe, "You hit her on the head," I was surprised when I _didn't_ here Joe try to defend him self. Then, he faced all of the Jonas Brothers, (excluding Frankie, of course,)" _all_ of you kidnapped her" The brothers nodded; Robbie Ray turned to face Mike Stanley, "you found them," and then he looked at his daughter, "and so did you" Hannah nodded, too, "and so did I"

"That sounds about right" Kevin confirmed

"Look, I'm sorry Miss…" The songwriter trailed off when he realized that he didn't know my last name

"Lewis" I told him

"Miss Lewis, but we're more than half way to San Diego, and we just _can't_ turn back now. If we do, then we miss the concert." Robby Ray explained

"So, what's that mean, Daddy?" Hannah asked

"Lexi's going to the concert!"Joe said excitedly…

Wait?

Excitedly?

Why?

"Now, don't go jumpin' to conclusions, first she has to tell her parents that she's okay, and _then _she might be able to go"

It kinda stung when he said parent_s_I haven't had parent_s_ since my dad died…

But, they didn't need to know that.

"I'll call my mom"

I took out my phone, and dialed my home phone number…

But, I hesitated pressing the 'talk' button

"Lexi, it'll be okay" Nick said, sensing my anxiety

My finger hovered over the button; I took a deep breath, pushed and raised the phone to my ear, listening to the ring.

"Alexandria Keely Lewis, where on Earth have you been!?" was my greeting,

You could just feel the love…

…If it was opposite day.

"Nice to hear your voice to, Mom" I said sarcastically, even though I new she was mad. The only time she ever called me 'Alexandria' was when I majorly screwed up.

"Alexandria, Don't be a smart mouth!" My mother said angrily, "Where are you?!"

"Promise you'll believe me?" I requested, although I knew she wouldn't

"If you don't tell me where you are tight this second I'll-"

"-I'm on the Jonas Brother's Tour Bus" I interrupted, deciding to do it quickly, like pulling off a Band-Aid

"Don't even _try_ to sell me that lie!" My mother yelled, even madder than before, "It didn't work when Bryanne told it to me and it's not working now!"

"You talked to Bry?" I said shocked

I should have known my mom would have tried to get something out of her.

"Yes, because, _apparently_ you think it's a better idea to call a _fourteen-year-old_ instead of your own mother!"

And what's worse, Bry has a tendency to crack under pressure.

"W-what did she tell you?" I nervously asked

"She told me some absurd lie about the Jonas Brothers Having your cell phone!"

I took a deep breath

"Absurd as it may have been, it wasn't a lie" I said honestly.

It was, after all, pretty far-fetched

"Alexandria, where are you?!" Mom asked, getting hysterical, "Just tell me! Do you know how worried I've been?!"

"Mom, calm down"

"Alexis, I can't lose you, too" My mother said, quietly

If I know my mom, she was probably crying, too

"Mom, I'm telling the truth, and so was Bry"

There was a pause, like my mom was deciding whether to believe me or not.

"And the whole story with Joe Jonas and the football? Was that true, too?"

I sighed in relief and smiled

"Every word" I told her

"So you're on your way to San Diego?"

"Yeah, and they said that they won't be able to take me back, at least not yet"

"When will they be able to?"

"I don't know"

"Can I speak to whoever's in charge?" Mom asked, sounding kinda tired

"Sure" I turned to the Songwriter/Manager/Father, "My mom wants to talk to you"

I handed him my phone and stepped back.

Everyone nervously watched him talked to my mother.

…Although, I wasn't quite sure why _they_ were nervous; I was just some girl who's head attracted balls, (and I had concussions to prove it.)

I physically tensed up when Robbie Ray closed my cell phone, and braced myself for the worst.

"Well, Alexis, It looks like you can go"

.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.

.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.

"Here, you can ride with me the rest of the way there," Hannah told me, heading towards the front of the bus

"Why can't she stay with us?" Nick asked

"Because I don't trust _him_" Hannah told Nick as she pointed to Joe

We walked off the Jonas Brother's Bus and onto Hannah's

"Where have you been, Mile-!?" A girl with hot pink hair started to asked, but then she stopped when she saw me, "Hannah?"

Mile-Hannah?

What the fudge was a 'Mile-Hannah?'

"Lola,this is Lexi, and she's going to the San Diego concert with us. Lexi, this is my friend, Lola Luftnagle" 

"Hi" "Why?"

"Joe hit her on the head with a football" Hannah told her

"Oh, is that all-What?!"

"It's a long story" Hannah said

"I have time!" Lola said, now extremely curious

"Roxie's here and ready to roll!" A stout, (and scary-looking,) African-American woman said as she boarded the bus

"Hey, Roxie" Hannah said to the woman

She zeroed in on me.

"Who's this? Did she Sneak on the Bus? Do you want me to kick her out?" The woman asked, all questions in rapid succession

"Roxie, calm down! This is Lexi, she's our guest"

"I'm watchin' you" The woman said to me, walking to the Driver's seat

"She scares me," I told Hannah

"Join the club" I heard Lola Mutter, but then she turned to me, "So, tell me about Joe and… A football?"

.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.

.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.

You can not believe how amazing it is to see your favorite artist perform live… Two nights in a row!!

And, although Lola and Mike were… interesting, I really wished that Bry could have been there with me.

"Alright, Everybody, That was our show!" Hannah told the crowd, in a tired voice, "Thanks for coming, and Drive Safely"

When she and the Jonas Brothers came off stage, they looked exhausted, but happy.

"There is nothing like performing, Lexi" Hannah told me, just before she took a sip of water

Robbie Ray came up to

"As soon as we pack everything up, we need to figure out a way to get you home"

"O-okay" I said, a little disappointed. I felt kind of like I did at the end of the last concert, but, at least, this time, I knew that I left some impression.

"Go home? Why does she have to go home so soon?" Hannah asked

"I think her family might miss her, Bud" Robbie Ray explained

"Yeah, because Jackson totally misses me" the Pop Star muttered

"Who's Jackson?" I asked,

"No one important" She told me

"Can she come with us for the rest of the tour?" Joe asked suddenly

Did I hear right?

Had Joe Jonas, the Joe Jonas, just invited me to go on tour with them?

"Well, can she?" He asked again

'Yes,' I found myself thinking, Please say 'Yes'

.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.

.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.

**A/N: **This doesn't have much to do with the fic, but, once when I meant to type 'Joe,' I typed 'hot'… Weird…

**PS: **I don't know about you, but, I'm not sure about this chapter. I think that they wanted her to stay too much… but, whatevs

**PPS:** Eeep! Just a quck edit! I just realized that I accidentially put in some random Dialouge that I've been thinking of putting into the story, in chap 5, even though I didn't mean to. Now, unless anyone who's already read it suddnely forgets that stuff, i can't really use that stuff anymore...

**End Quote:** "I do love meeting fans, but sometimes, when I look horrible and see people, I'm like, 'Oh no, they're going to be scarred for life. They're never going to look at me the same way!' But it's still fun meeting new people" – Miley Cyrus


	6. It's A Chance Worth Taking

**Call Me**

By Anna-Morgause

**Description: **A girl loses her Cell Phone at a Hannah Montana/Jonas Brothers concert, and things start to get interesting

**Disclaimer: **You wanna know what I own? NOTHING!

**Quote of the Day:** "The last time, I freaked out; just kept lookin' down" – Miley Cyrus (from the song See You Again)

MitchelIsSmokin: You're an Awesome Reviewer!

DesiSurSur: Wow, I never thought of it like that.

mmvok: Heh Heh, Well, ya see, I had some extra stuff that I was thinking of putting in the fic eventually at the end of the Word Document, and I forgot to get rid of it when it was a document on It was in italics because, for what ever reason, that happens sometimes when I upload stuff to Yes, you are awesome!

MileyCyrusLove: Yes! It was funny! Thank You so much!

NickJoeKevinMyLoves: Well, I didn't _hear_ it, I _read_ it when I was looking for JB quotes

luv me xoxo GossipGal: No, Nick's the _cutest _one, Joe's the _hottest_ one, and Kevin… He's the oldest one. jk. (I love Kevin, too)

crazyforpurple: Well, here's the next chapter!

hainsy: Wait, what do you mean by "friendship"?

CodyLinleyluva: Would you trust a totally insane guy with a girl who he hit in the head with a football? PS: You would know that it was him, wouldn't you?

XDebsX: Thankies!!

JoBrosLover91: Hmm, maybe I should try that…

Moosecoo9: We're two peas in a Joe-Loving pod!

briOTHfan07: Nope, I'm still undecided. You have to remember how long it took me to figure out the couple in 'That's Just the Way Hannah Rolls'

amythestpony: You can relate to her?! That's awesome-tastic!

Baybee.Kayked.Fever: I agree with ya there. You know, I _used_ to like Nick the best, but, now I'm not so sure. I mean, every time I see Joe do _anything_ at all, I love him more. Plus, he so much fun to write.

**Chapter ****Six: It's a Chance ****Worth**** Taking **

.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.

.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.

"Well, can she?"

My mouth (along with the mouths of several other people in the room,) was gaping, my eyes were wide, and I was seriously beginning to reconsider the fact that this whole thing might be a dream.

"I guess she _could_" Robbie Ray told Joe. I could tell that he was talking a in a strictly hypothetical manner.

"So, then it's settled, Lexi's going on tour with us" Joe said cheerfully, grabbing my wrist and turning for the door.

"Joe, she has to go to school," Robbie Ray asked

"She can use the tutor dude who teaches Nick, Hannah, Mike _and_ Lola" Joe said simply turning back to face the songwriter

"…"

"Joe, what about her family? And Friends?" Lola protested when Robbie Ray couldn't

Wait, why'd she protest?

Didn't she like me?

She was fine during the concert

"What about what she wants?" Nick asked

Then they realized that no one had ever asked me about what I wanted to do

"Lexi, do you want to go on tour with us?" Joe asked, turning to me

I looked at him

Was that a rhetorical question?

It probably wasn't, but it totally should have been

"Yes!" I practically shouted, but then _tried _to seem _sorta_ normal, "...I mean, yeah, sure why not?"

Nick smiled, so did Hannah and Kevin, Joe laughed, Lola kinda frowned, and I, of course, blushed.

.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.

.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.

Once again, I found myself surrounded by famous musicians, and their friends, having to call my mother. Although, Lola refused to be there, she said she had to "do something"

"Lexi, If you don't call soon, I'll do it for you, and God only knows what _I'll_ say." Joe said after a few minutes of me just staring at the phone

Joe's unique brand of motivation worked; I quickly pressed the 'talk' button.

"Put it on speaker" Hannah said

I did as I was told, and we all waited for my mother to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Mom?" I said timidly

"Alexis, it's so good to hear from you! Did those boys do anything to you?"

"Mom!"

"I'm Nick," Nick said, introducing himself "and Umm, You're on speaker, Ma'am"

"Hi, Mrs. Lewis," Everyone said in unison

"Oh…"

"Mom, Can I ask you a question?"

"Technically, Lexi, you just asked her one" Joe told me

"Joe, now is not the time" Kevin said to his younder brother

"What'd you want to ask me, Alexis?"

"CanIGoOnTourWithHannahAndTheJonasBrothers?" I mumbled hurriedly

"Alexis, how many times to I have to tell you? When you say things that quickly, people can't understand you"

"That's kinda the point" I muttered

"What did you say?" my mom asked

"Nothing, Mom!" I said quickly

"Lexi, wants to know if she can go on tour with us" Joe told my mother, knowing that I wasn't going to tell her any time soon.

There was a long pause

"…Excuse me?" My mom said eventually

I cringed. There was no way that she was going to say 'yes'

"We've invited Lexi to stay with us for the rest of the tour"

"Why?!"

Joe smiled a mischievous smile

"Because Nick wants to get to know her better" Joe told my mom, mortifying both me and his little brother

"What!? No! Mrs. Lewis, it isn't like that!" Nick said quickly, his face as red as mine

"Then why'd you keep her phone?"

"I wanted to return-"

"Guys!" I inturrpted before they could do anymore damage, "Can I talk to my mom?"

"Sure" Joe said,

"You idiot, she means alone" Nick told him, getting up to leave

"Then why didn't she say that?"

"Because some of us are smarter than you, Joseph" Nick said, as everyone started to leave

"I'm offended!"

"Good, that was my intention"

"You know what? Just for that, I'm staying" Joe said as he crossed his ar,s

"If Joe's staying, then so am I" Hannah said, sitting down, next to Joe

"If Hannah's staying, then I might as well" Nick said, sitting on the other side of the pop star

"Well, that worked out" I murmured

"No" My mom said suddenly

"W-what?"

"No, Alexis, I can't let you do this"

"but why?" Nick asked

"Yeah, this is a once in a lifetime chance" Hannah said

"She's not ready" my mom told the group

"Mom, according to you, I'm not ready for anything!" I said, angrily

"That's not true!"

"Then how come I never got to go to Washington?" I retorted

"That's just one time!"

"The class Trip to Disneyland?"

"Disneyland? I love that place!" Joe exclaimed

"Joe, shut up" Kevin said to his brother

"Okay, that's two"

"Jay's graduation party? Emily's sleepover? Camping with _Bry's_ family? You barely even let me got to the concert! Mom, I've got a million of these." I said, rattling off my mental list of missed opportunities

"…But what about school?" My mom asked,

"Mrs. Lewis, We have a great tutor that teaches us." Nick told her

"But… But, they'll be boys" My mom said, grasping fro straws

"No offense, Mrs. Lewis, but, Lexi can take care of herself" Kevin said

"And besides, if they try anything, I have a bodyguard that can tear them to pieces" Hannah said, referring to Roxie, who would probably tear _me_ to pieces, "…Although, that would interfere with the tour…"

"Mom, I'm ready for this" I said, hoping and praying

"You're right… You're all right." She said quietly, "Alexis, you are ready for this, I'm the one who's not ready"

"Mom…?" I said, unsure of what she meant

"You can go"

"Really?!" I asked, incredibly happy

"Yes" She said, a bit sadly, "Let me talk to Robbie Ray, we'll work out all of the details"

.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.

.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.

When my mom had talked to Robbie Ray, and everything , there was only one more person I needed to call.

And something told me that this call was going to be harder than the one to my mom.

You know, I can honestly say that I remembered very few of the numbers in my cell phone, but, there were four that I knew by heart: my home phone number, my mom's cell, Bry's home phone number, and Bry's cell.

I not so quickly punched in the number for Bry's cell, and waited for her to pick up.

"Lexi!" Bry said excitedly, not going with the typical 'Hello?'

"How'd you know it was me?" I asked, confused

"There's this magic thing called 'Caller ID'" Bry joked

"That's hilarious" I said in a monotone voice

"So… Why on earth did you hang up on me?!?!"

"Well, technically, I didn't." I told her

"Yeah, the little Martians in your head did it"

"No, my phone was taken away from me, because they had to hide me, which didn't actually work all that well, because, Joe doesn't like being called clumsy" I explained

"Rewind, and, this time, MAKE SENSE!"

"Well, Hannah's Dadager-" I started

"-Dad-Manager?-" Bry interrupted

"-Uh-Huh," I confirmed, "well he was coming and-"

"Then why don't you just say 'Dad-Manager'?" Bry asked

"Because it's funner to say 'Dadager'" I told her

"Is 'funner' even a word?"

"It is now" I said simply

"Good to know"

"Can I finish my story now?" I asked, slightly annoyed

"Sure, why not?"

"So, her 'Dad-Manger'-" I said, so that Bry wouldn't get angry

"-Thank You"

"You're welcome. He was coming, and he didn't know, so, they decided to hide me, so, Joe, Gabbed me and covered my mouth and everyone stood around us, but, Joe blew our cover because Hannah's Dad called him clumsy." I said, recounting some of the day's events

"Well, he is" Bry said, agreeing with Robbie Ray

"_You _know that, and _I_ know that, but, I don't think _he_ knows that." I told my friend

"Someone should give him a helmet" Bry commented

"And cover up his hair?" I asked.

Because, who would want to do that?

"That _would_ be bad" Bry realized

"My point exactly"

"Now, Lexi, tell me, why do I think that there's more to this story?"

I took a deep breath

"…Because there is"

"_Well?_"

"Bry, the best thing that could ever have possibly happened to me… Did"

"You mean, one of them asked you to be his girlfriend!?" She asked, shocked

"Fine. The _second_ best thing"

"One of them kissed you?!"

"Okay, let's try _third_"

"They invited you to go one tour with them?!"

"Yes!!"

Finally, she got it.

"I hate you"

"I love you, too, Bry-Bry"

"Did you're mom say 'yes'?" she asked

"Yes!!" I said extraordinarily excited

"Did someone forget to tell me that the world was ending?"

"No, but, I'm seriously beginning to believe in fairytales again"

"Does that make me you're fairy-godmother? Since, after all, _I _got you the tickets"

.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.

.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.

After having a long discussion with Bry on whether or not fairy-godmothers have to be old or not, (because, based on all the Disney movies I've seen, they totally do,) I closed my cell when I heard someone say: "You and this 'Bry-Bry' person have weird conversations."

I slowly turned around to find Joe Jonas.

I turned bright red.

"W-were you _e_-_eavesdropping?_" I asked, shocked, "On _me?_"

"No, you just talk loudly"

"That's the same thing!" I exclaimed

"So, who's 'Bry-Bry,' why do you love him, and why on earth were you talking about old fairies?"

"_She's_ my best friend and-Hey! That's none of you're business!"

"Then, Lexi try not to be so loud" Joe said walking past me

.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.

.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.

**A/N: **I've decided that 'See You Again' by Miley Cyrus is Lexi's official theme song. (Maybe even the theme song for Call Me as a whole.) It just fits so perfectly. Go ahead: listen to the song again to make sure… Now, all I have to decide which Jo Bro she's talking about…

**PS:** Just pretend she says 'Lexi' and her best friend's Bry-Bry.

**PPS: **I'm not sure if I ever made it clear, but 'Bry' is pronounced like 'Bree'

**PPPS:** One of these day's I'm gunna write a fic called 'Still in Love With You' and all of the chapter titles will be lyrics from the song. I honestly don't know why I told you guys that.

**PPPPS: **I've got this oh so amazing, crazy kinda crush on the Jonas Brothers

**PPPP****PS:** I lost my iPod on Friday, and now I'm sad :'(

**PPPPPPS: **I absolutely _hate_ the last scene. In fact, I'm not that fond of this chapter as a whole.

**PPPPPPPS: **Wow, I've got lots of these, today. Well, anyway, I've got a new Icon-thingy for my profile, go check it out!

**End Quote: **"I st-st-stuttered when you asked me what I'm thinkin' 'bout"-Miley Cyrus (from the song See You Again)


	7. Junior Operatives Doing What Now?

**Call Me**

By Anna-Morgause

**Description: **A girl loses her Cell Phone at a Hannah Montana/Jonas Brothers concert, and things start to get interesting

**Disclaimer: **You wanna know what I own? NOTHING!

**Quote of the Day:** "(Once) on Valentines' Day, I wrote a letter to a girl, burned all the edges, rolled it up, put twine in it and then put it inside a bottle and painted everywhere she wanted to go on it. And then I melted a candle down on top of it. I had it waiting for her in the room."- Kevin Jonas

luv me xoxo GossipGal: Because, If I did that, my avatar/icon-thingy wouldn't make as much sense.

BoredHpfan: Now that you mention it, I'm not sure. You'll find out why Lola's mad soon enough.

MitchelIsSmokin: Well, they do talk about some pretty strange stuff, Joe just pointed it out.

StealMyHeart4: Well, I have a horrible track record when it comes to picking couples, especially when there are a bunch of different possibilities

mmvok: I just didn't like it. I don't think Lexi was introspective enough, and, they all just wanted her to stay too much. It's cool that you liked it, though. (I did like the 'Dadager' bit, though)

CodyLinleyluva: Yup, it's gunna be tour-tastic! PS: PS's are my thing!

briOTHfan07: if I am, it's all subconscious. PS: Thanks for reviewing on _my _stories PPS: I know, I was super-excited when I found it!

iloveJonasbrothers23: I'm so happy that you liked it:D

the lilster: Yes, I did! (I was wondering of someone would point that out.) OMJ! When I saw it, I couldn't stop laughing, it was hilarious!

MileyCyrusLove: Well, you're Awesome-Tastic!

**Chapter ****Seven: Junior Operatives Doing What Now?**

.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.

.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.

"Lexi, you're gunna be on our bus for three reasons." Hannah told me as we walked to said bus, "Reason number one: they don't have anymore room on the boy's bus, with the brothers a_nd_ Mike."

I nodded, that made sense

"Reason number two: They're boys"

It _would _be weird to share a bus with four guys

"What's the third reason?" I asked, because, Hannah had basically covered all the reasons I could think of

"I was getting to that. Reason number three: I still don't trust Joe" She said going up the steps to the bus.

Then she stopped in her tracks, after she saw _something, _What, I didn't know.

"On second thought, let's go see the boys" Hannah said, turning around and blocking the entrance.

"Sure, just let me put my phone away" I said, going up a step

"No!" the Pop Star exclaimed, practically pushing me back.

"Huh?"

"I-I mean, there's no time for that!" She said quickly, turning me around and shoving me in the general direction the guy's bus, "Hurry, we have to go to the other bus! Go!"

As prompted, I ran to the bus.

When I reached the boy's bus, I realized that Hannah wasn't with me anymore. I started to look for her, but, she was no where to be seen.

"What are you looking for?" Someone standing next to me asked, startling me

"Ahhh!" I screamed, involuntarily jumping away from this person.

As I did so, however, I lost my footing, and started falling.

I closed my eyes and waited for the painful landing…

But it never came.

I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around me.

The person had caught me.

"Are you okay, Lexi?" He asked in a gentle voice

I slowly opened my eyes and saw Nick looking back at me.

At about that time, all of the blood in my body rushed to my face.

"Lexi?"

I tried to answer him, but, I only managed a squeak.

I saw worry on the boy's face.

Was he worried about me?

"Are you okay?" he asked again

"Y-yeah" I said finding my voice, "Th-thanks for-for saving me"

"No problem; it was kinda my fault, any way"

I nodded

Then, we kinda just stood there like for a while, until I did something that no other teenage girl in her right mind would do:

"Umm, Nick? Y-you can let go now"

"Oh! Sorry!" Nick said quickly, blushing, as he let go

"It's okay" I said, immediately regretting that decision

Then, there was a bit of an awkward silence

"So… What were you looking for?" Nick asked, trying to fill the silence, "you know, before I almost made you fall?"

"Hannah." I said, turning my head to face her bus, "We were supposed to go on her bus, but then she saw something, sent me over here and disappeared."

"Don't worry, she get's like that sometimes" Nick told me

"I was just confused; it felt like she was trying to hide something"

"I know what you mean"

"What's up, Kiddies?" Joe said, coming in between Nick and me.

"Nothing," Nick told his older brother, "…Joe do you think Hannah's hiding something from us?"

"I'm not sure," Joe said, watching Hannah and Lola leave the bus, and then, he got a mishcevious smile, "but I know a way to find out!"

.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.

.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.

"I cannot believe that we're going to spy on Hannah" I said as I crouched behind Hannah's bus,

"_I_ can't believe that you actually got us to agree to this, Joe" Nick said, following suit

It was true, after going on and on about how we could be "Junior Operatives Networking As Spies," Joe had convinced Nick and I to poke around Hannah's bus and try to figure out her secret.

"DJ Danga's cool like that" Joe said, smirking

I looked at Nick and Joe, both of whom were wearing all black, and then at myself, and I was wearing a bright pink T-Shirt that said 'I Might Even Be A Rockstar' in bold, white lettering and a pair of jeans that I had borrowed from Hannah, and I couldn't help think that they looked a little conspicuous compared to my relatively normal, if not a bit loud, outfit.

"Why do we have to wear black again?"Nick asked, probably thinking something along the same lines as what I was.

"Because, that's the color you wear when you're being all sneaky" Joe said, as if it were obivious

"Lexi's not wearing black" Nick pointed out

"All of Lexi's clothes are at her house," Joe explained, "what do you want me to do? Teleport her a black outfit?"

Personally, I wouldn't have minded that

"No, I'm just saying, that if she doesn't have to, we shouldn't have to. If she can be sneaky while wearing bright pink, we can be sneaky wearing normal clothes"

"Maybe Lexi's just sneakier than you"

As I watched the two middle Jonases crouching behind a bus, fighting, I realized that we were going to get caught.

And soon.

"Guys!" I whisper-yelled. I didn't even make a blip on their radar, making me realize how loud they had been, "Guys!" I repeated, this time a little louder.

Nothing.

"Guys!" I said a third time, shouting

They stopped they're bickering and stared at me

"Lexi!" Joe shushed me, "Be quite, we'll get caught!"

.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.

.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.

"Guys, We can't do this. It's wrong to look through Hannah's stuff." Nick said, standing up.

"Oh, like you've never snooped before" Joe said as he and I got up, too

"Hey! Kevin had it coming! He wouldn't tell us who his girlfriend was" Nick said, defending his actions

"It was Ashley Tisdale" Joe whispered to me when he realized that I wanted to know who it was.

"And besides, Joe, that's different! Kevin's our _brother! _We have a biological right to look through _his _stuff! When we look through _Hannah'_s stuff, that's invading her privacy!"

"Fine, let's just _pretend _that Hannah's our sister." Joe said, trying to placate Nick, but, then he muttered, "Maybe that'll get you to stop whining"

"I am _not_ whining." Nick protested after hearing Joe, "And what about Lexi? Lexi, don't you feel bad about looking through Hannah's stuff"

"Yeah, I don't think this is such a good idea" I said honestly; I was never that big on looking through people's stuff, although, Bry would have been more than happy to help Joe on his little spy operation,

"Okay then, Lexi, pretend Hannah's _your _sister, too" Joe said, walking closer to the entrance to the bus.

"Wouldn't that make me your sister?" I asked, following him

Joe stopped for a moment

"No, you'd be our step-sister" Joe said, as he started to move again.

"How does that wor-" I started to ask

"Come on, let's just get started!" Joe said, standing on the threshold of the bus, cutting me off

We all got on Hannah's bus.

Joe went straight to work, looking through practically everything, while Nick and I stood there, standing around, nervous

"Lexi, Nick! Do something!" Joe commanded

Eventually, we agreed that Nick would be the look-out and that I would help Joe snoop.

I looked around for a moment, trying to decide what to look through.

Then, Lola's collection of Neon-Colored wigs caught my eye. I went over and started to look through them. Much to my surprise, behind one of the head-shaped thingies that one on of the wigs was on, was a cabinet. I pulled on the handle, but, the thing wouldn't open, so, I guessed that it was locked, and decided to move on.

As I moved my hand away from the cabinet, I accidentally knocked over one of the wig stands. I cringed as I saw it fall to the floor.

"Lexi, be careful" Joe scolded

As I picked up the stand, something fell out of the wig. I put the stand in its place and bent down to see what had fallen.

It was a key.

Immediately, I thought of the locked cabinet. I picked up the key and tried it in the cabinet. It fit so I tried turning it.

_Click_

Slowly, I opened the cabinet.

When I saw what was in it, my eyes grew wide.

.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.

.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.JB.

**A/N: **Did you guys like my, not-so-subtle, reference to 'J.O.N.A.S.'? Also, I'm sorry that this is so short.

**PS:** Oh! I wonder what she found! (Okay, I don't really, because, I already know, but it's funner to say that I do)

**PPS: **I made Joe _way_ to eager to look through Hannah's stuff, didn't I?

**PPPS:** This chapter when through, like, five title changes.

**PPPPS:** And when I feel unnoticed, just two steps back from hopeless, you turn my world around with a single smile. That's who you are, that's who you are

**End Quote: **"Pink isn't just a color, it's an attitude!"- Miley Cyrus


	8. Hiatus

Well, If you've gone to read the latest chapter in any of my other fics, you've probably seen this message: 

I'm going on hiatus.

I'm sorry, but I can't handle _one_ long-term story right now, much less the six fics I have open right now. I'm going through an emotional time, and writing isn't as fun as it used to be. And that scares me, because for the past four years of my life, all I've ever wanted to do is be an author, and now, I'm not so sure.

With a little time and mediation, I hope I'll be able to write again soon, but, for now, don't expect any actual updates

I'm sorry,

-Anna


	9. Update

Okay, so It's been almost two years since my hiatus started and I've posted some stuff here and there, but nothing substantial. Well, that's about to change because I'm revamping "Call Me". I'm gunna have It listed under a new story, probably called "Call Me: Remixed" or something like that, and I hope those of you who read it in the beginning and still have alerts to this will read it. It won't be just the title that changes, either. I'm completly rewriting it, with only the plot and some dialouge staying the same, and I'll be adding in new characters and changes some others.

PS: I'm probably going to have a trailer up on my youtube account (AnnaMorgause) within a week, and I might post separate "episodes" on YouTube that would correspond with the chapters, but no be in the first person like the fic is, so you'd get more info if you watched that.

PPS: Follow me on my twitter, (also AnnaMorgause) for up-to-date info.


End file.
